Magnet for Lies
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Loki escapes imprisonment only to crash land in someone's yard. This someone is 17 year old Selene Evans a mutant with connections, and a slightly messed up past. What will happen to our villain now? Tell me is I need to change to M, and Loki x Oc
1. Prologue

Magnet for Lies

**Hello fornarniaooh pancakes here with my first attempt at an Avengers fic, this is kind of an X-men crossover, but because in the comic version of the Avengers they had the Scarlet Witch who I've seen in X-men cartoons I think that the X-men and Avengers can coexist in a story peacefully, this was inspire by Mikkeneko's story 'A Villain State of Mind'**

**I don't own anything **

"talk"

'_Think/ someone on the phone'_

'**Yell!'**

Prologue

3rd Person

It was cold. Very, very cold, but that's what you get for being in Maine during Christmas time. Ah Christmas, a time of year that's supposed to melt hearts and bring families closer together, even the very few scattered homeless were celebrative in their own little ways. Although most were in shelters not willing to be out in the horrible cold, but one person in this sleepy little Maine town was alone.

This person was the seventeen year old, heiress to the Evans Corporation, Selene Evans; the reason being was she was a mutant. Not a registered one, no her parents would let her do that, just one that live a normal life, well as normal as an heiress hated by her family could be. By all means her grandparents loved her, well her mom's parents, her dad was an orphan. However, her blood parents favored their adopted, spoiled, non-mutant daughter over their own flesh and blood. She didn't care however, because she was almost free of those vile people, she would be eighteen in the spring, and she didn't care about them anymore, besides she had some damaging information about her dad that would make him cave to her bidding.

What information you're wondering? Well, it's his parent more specifically his father a man by the name Erik Lensherr or as he was better known as Magneto. This man was an extremely racist and passionate mutant who believed that mutants should be rulers of the world and treated like gods. It was because of this that he abandoned his human son; it was because the child had no powers that he left him on the doorstep of an orphanage in small city Pennsylvania. Later that child had through skills and luck built a large and prosperous company dealing with metal manufacturing.

Anyways said girl was watching a Disney movie sipping hot chocolate while relaxing in to the couch, but her muscles were tense. She was ready to spring in to action at a moment's notice, a common, yet unfortunate, occurrence amongst her brethren. Then a phone went off and she answered it quickly and began speaking to the person on the other end.

"Hello."

'_Hi Selene its Frank.'_

"Has something happened?"

'_Not really, there's just some blue thing in your yard, probably a tarp, I'm the groundskeeper you know, and even though you said I had two weeks off, it just doesn't feel right getting paid for doing nothing so I stopped by and look around to see if anything is wrong.'_

"Frank I told you, it's Christmas spend time with your family you don't have to drive all the way over here to check, but thanks I'll go get it out of the yard, Bye Frank," and she hung up the phone.

She pauses the movie and stretched, putting her wavy reddish brown hair into a bun on top of her head and walking towards the foyer. She grabs her parka-like snow jacket, beanie, gloves boots and sighing opens the door. She closes her eyes from the sun reflecting off the snow, and blinks a few time before walking out in to the snow. She spots the blue thing easily and walks towards it leisurely in till she notices it look humanoid and there's red around it.

She walks faster thinking it's a fellow mutant, and she finds a battered man in chains who looks like the blue version of the man who attacked New York last summer. She freezes and thinks.

'_Well this is fantastic.'_

8

Loki Laufeyson's Pov

As I am becoming conscious I notice a few things. First is that I feel like I've fallen off the Bifrost again, and second is that I'm warm and in a bed. I open my eyes, which takes a large amount of effort, and then notice a human female dozing on a chair by the fire place which is a few feet away from the foot of the bed I'm on. I sit up my entire screaming in protest and see a note on the bed, and it's in Midgaurdian script and I internally curse because I cannot read Midgaurdian script. I decide to wake the female up by using my voice.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She stirs and then opens her eyes and rubs them looks around and immediately sobers.

"Yes?"

"What does this note say? I can't read you're infernal Midgaurdian script," she slaps her forehead with her hand and curses under her breath.

"Oh, I didn't know you couldn't read English, I assumed that if you could speak it you could read it, my bad, sorry about that," and I was taken aback, she was treating me like I wasn't a criminal, "You were supposed to go take a bath or shower, because no offense but you stink."

"I don't think I…" she seems to get the message

"Alright," she said walking towards me, "I'll help you," I turn to get out of the bed, "be warned however, I'm a lot smaller than you so you're going to need to help me."

She then forced me to put my arm on her shoulder, while she put hers around my upper chest, and she slowly leads me towards a door. I look down and see bandages across my chest, but I'm more focused on getting clean so I can gain some dignity. She opens a door and leads me to a smaller yet still nice sized room, and I see a large round white tub that had seats in it. She sat me down on a strangely shaped and cold white seat and turned on the bath. The tub filled up with warm water, and she helped me scoot towards the strange tub.

She puts a cloth to dry off with in my ability to reach, and tells me how to shut off and drain the bath. She then puts some soap, and two things that she calls shampoo and conditioner, and tells me that they're for my hair. She also puts a hair brush in my reach, and then leaves the room promising me a warm drink and clean clothes, and some food. This little Midgaurdian female is certainly strange.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next installment of Magnet for Lies, and I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1: Dealing with a Super Villain, Oh Joy

Selene Evans' Pov

So I left the alien/ super villain in the bathroom, and while most people would've called the authorities or something by now, I don't think it would be right. I found him bleeding, face down in the snow, the shirt he was wearing was in tatters, and he had a huge slash mark across his chest. Luckily, I know some first aid, and it helps when you can control the stiches and how far they go in and such, ah mutant abilities how I love you. I go in to my adopted sister room and go digging through to find any clothes left behind by one of her boy toys, and find some things that might fit him. She actually had a lot of his things here, and I believe I know who it's from.

I pick those up and put them on the bed in the room he's staying in, and go downstairs making some simple food along with hot chocolate. I then carry them in using a tray that the maids usually used when I used to come here during the summers when I was a kid. Once I'm up there I knock on the bathroom door and say.

"Are you covered?"

"Yes," and I walk inside precariously balancing the clothes and the tray and place it on the huge counter surrounding the oversized sink, "here are your clothes, there's a little room with a toilet you can change in there."

"What if I don't want to change in there?"

"Loki, I don't know what the hell it was like for you in Asgaurdian prison, but for the sake of my eyes go change in the bathroom or all you'll eat for the next week is cold porridge," I glare at him and he pouts, "now go."

And I watch as he angrily stalks off to the bathroom, and I finally allow myself to blush. The fact that he said that was just bad for someone as innocent as me. Even Kitty isn't as innocent as I am, but I stopped thinking about it and just stood there and composed myself. He then waltzes out like nothing happened with a smirk on his face. I glare at him but hand him his food which he stares at for about a minute in pure awe, and then wolfs down for about two minutes before he composes himself. I'm stifling laughter at his lack of table manners even if I know it's from starvation because I thought he would compose himself better.

Once both of us have had our fill, whether it be laughter or food, we went downstairs and I decide to go in to the library that no one else uses. He follows me and I find I book I was reading and sit down to begin where I left off, but I've read it before. It's a favorite among many oh how I love the 'Hunger Games', and I get so caught up in it I don't realize that he's been looking for books in till I hear him curse.

"Dammit, why is everything in this Midgaurdian scrawl?"

"Because you're on Earth, ah durh," I retort making my face look strange, "English is the most spoken language on the planet, but I doubt that anyone would know any language you know unless it's Latin, but even then that's a small minority."

"Fantastic every language I know has been eradicated."

"Well you are a lot older than most people right? It's probably why you can't read any modern language, you probably haven't been to mingle with us mortals in a while."

"Why would I 'mingle' and become attached to someone that would only live for forty years?"

"Um, that's a little bit off, the average life span for a human being is in the eighties now."

"That's hardly a difference."

"To you maybe, but from being married at about thirteen to being able to wait in till you're in your older years is kind of a blessing."

"What?"

"Oh, yeah you probably didn't know much about our culture right?" He doesn't answer, "well throughout the ancient times and renaissance you would get married at probably, anywhere from about twelve to sixteen, it wasn't in till about the seventeen, eighteen hundreds, would you get married later but even then most young women were married by eighteen."

"What has changed?"

"Oh, in some countries that still goes on, but that's usually in the third world, a country like America and most of Europe there've been civil rights movements and birth control is accessible."

"Birth control?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not explain it any further than it's more effective than herbs that women used to use, and it comes in two main forms for women, and one for men, other than being sterilized," his eyes go wide at the last word.

"I would prefer not to be in contact with any of it."

"Well, if you ever get involved with a human woman I would suggest you learn about it."

"And why would I get involved with a stupid Midgaurdian women, all you people know is stupidity."

"Like you don't have idiots among you're people? Please you can rant all day about how Asgaurdians are better than humans, and I'll agree with you maybe magic is a little bit better than technology, but my kind don't have it and I have to say that we've adapted quite well."

"Please you're just like any other Midgaurdian what do you know?"

"Well, it depends on what type of Midgaurdian you're speaking of, because there are two species of the human race, and I'm the more evolved one."

"What?"

"You heard me, the people you call Midgaurdian are homo sapiens while I'm a homo superious meaning I'm the next step of humanity, and guess what it seems that we might catch up to you Asgaurdians, oh sh*t, I told you about it."

"There are two species of humans?"

"Yeah, and most people are afraid of change, that's why people like me are able to be killed lawfully, and it's not pretty."

8

Loki Laufeyson's Pov

There were two types of Midgaurdian one the weak race that I was trying to conquer and the other stronger and probably a threat to Asgaurdians. A race that was growing even if it was hunted I wonder if anyone has capitalized on their feeling of hatred yet.

"I wonder, are some of your kind filled with hatred?"

"Yes, many of us are, and none more so than my grandfather, he and his subordinates believe that mutants are gods in human form and should be treated as such, he's one of the most wanted men on the planet, but my dad was his human son, so he abandoned him and then I was born with an even stronger version of his ability."

"I wonder if I could partner with him, if he wants to conquer the world, I definitely could help him."

"I doubt he would let you, he only associates with other mutants, he's a complete and utter racist, he believes anyone that isn't a mutant is below him, even if you are kind of like the finished product of our evolution."

"Is there a side that opposes your grandfather?"

"Yes, that's the side I'm on, it's run by his former friend a man by the name of Charles Xavier, he runs a school for people like us, and through that school trains us to harness our powers, he's a very formidable telepath, he might not be able to use his legs for battle, but in the arena of the mind there's no contest when he's there."

"What's a telepath?"

"Someone who can read minds, it sure helps when it comes to pranksters, usually Logan drags who he hates in there, but Proffesor X as we call him always finds the real culprit, I think I'll take you there once Christmas Break is over, I think you'll like him."

"And pray tell, why would that happen?"

"Because he's very intelligent, and you seem to like someone with a sharp mind."

"I doubt any human could even begin to match my intelligence."

"That may be, but us Midgaurdains aren't complete idiots even though you may see differently, while many people aren't the most intelligent not everyone could be like you, so take that attitude and shove it up you're a*s along with that ten foot pole that seems to be stuck there."

I was at a loss for words, no woman much less a Midgaurdian has ever spoken to me in such a manner. I've rarely ever heard a women curse only the servants and women from not so desirable areas. This girl however with her rather large dwelling seemed to be nobility of some sort, and yet she curses! Like an unintelligent, lowlife servant or some harlot of sorts, I just can't get a read on this one.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I'm just shocked at the fact that you, a noble girl, would say such words."

"There's no such thing as nobility, at least not in this country, I would suggest going to Europe, if you want to find nobility, and besides I've been disowned in everything except name, and been replaced by my skank of a sister," I'm confused as to what that word means, "let me guess you don't know what skank means? A skank is a slang term for a harlot or a wh*re."

"Ah, so you're younger blood sister is more favored."

"She's not my sister by blood, she was adopted like you were, except she's actually my 2nd cousin on my mom's side, which is kind of funny considering they look and act alike, they're almost like an actual mom and daughter."

I was shocked; this little Midgaurdian has a life similar to my own only slightly worse in the sense instead of being the adopted child, that child was favored over her. I didn't even know why they would disown their own daughter.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because of what I am, my parents aren't exactly the most tolerant people, only my godfather really cares."

"What is a godfather?"

"A godfather or godmother is a tradition, it's basically someone to take care of you if you have no family left, and their usually good friends of the family."

"Ah, so it's a way to tie someone in to the family without them marrying in, and becoming blood."

"So you are smart, and yes that is correct, and I think you know my godfather."

"Really, who is it? I know very few of you mortals."

"Tony Stark or Ironman," and I feel the blood leave my face, she's basically related to someone on the Avengers, "don't worry, I'm not going to tell them that I have you."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because you need time to heal, you have a pretty messed up cut on your chest that probably would have killed a normal person, you're lucky that you're not normal however, you have some stiches in it right now and I'll probably have to take them out in like a day."

I was again shocked this female Midgaurdian was willing to give me the time and place to heal, _and_ keep my landing here hidden from one of the Avengers. She was either incredibly stupid, desperate, or courageous to do so, she could be killed for doing this, harboring a criminal like myself.

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

"Tolerance."

"What?"

"I'm sick of all the hatred in this world, even if we are at peace, there's always people that hate others, and I'm sick of it, I know I'll never change their minds because they feel that they are morally correct in thinking that way, but I don't think you got the full support of your conscience in attacking Earth, and if I can change one person's mind, well then that's a good thing for me."

"You're a dreamer if you think you can change me, I'm a monster."

"If you were a monster, I would already be dead," and she walked off leaving me in this room with my swirling thoughts.

**Oooohhhhhhhhhhh Angst! I really hope that you like this because I would be crushed if you guys didn't, and how'd you like the twist there with the godfather, and sorry if Loki seems weird, but you have to realize he knows little of our culture, and he likes to know things and to learn, so why wouldn't he ask questions?**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two for MfL, and sorry if Loki is a bit OOC, but as I explained at the end of the last chapter, he has a very high intelligence level, and a willingness to learn even if he hate humans he likes knowledge even from an inferior race, and yes he does get redeemed in this fic**

**I don't own anything !**

Chapter 2: What To Do With a Criminal

Selene Evans' Pov

It's been almost a week since I took Loki in to my care, and he will ask questions and I'll answer them, and I've figured out he has a sweet tooth. He's very particular and a pain sometimes, but now that he's not trying to conquer our world anymore he seems to content himself with learning as much as possible about it. In a week he's managed to get his reading level up to that of a fifth grader which I'm impressed, and he's getting better every day.

Unfortunately, Loki's escape has leaked from Asgaurd, and I'm keeping Loki from all the windows. Yesterday however I cut his hair to a slightly shaggy haircut and he now has five o'clock shadow deciding he liked it. I'm a little worried to take him to somewhere but I'm also worried that if I leave him there my sister will 'visit' and try to rape him. However, because of his appetite we need more food and soon I'll have to go back to school which I'm scared to take him to. Professor X might allow him to stay but I'm worried that one of the students might turn him in and then we'll all be in trouble.

He's also kind of grown on me, but that could be because we live in close quarters and he's like a new friend, not a best friend but a friend. Right now I'm pacing my room trying to figure out if I should take him to the grocery store with me or leave him here, and then I remember something. I go out of my room to find him on the couch watching SpongeBob eating the last of the ice cream.

"Loki!"

"Yes," he answers looking at me and turning down the volume to listen.

"I'm going to get more food, you have to stay here, and if anyone comes namely my sister, she's blonde and hard to miss, make it look like there's food here, also here's the remote to the camera's in the house, I would suggest hiding in the control room, and record if you see if she's doing anything funny or something I could black mail her for."

"Kay," and he turns the volume back up and eats his ice cream, and I go get my coat, and head towards the garage and get in my car.

8

Loki Laufeyson's Pov

I find it almost surreal that I've been on Midgaurd for a week, and with the female that's left my thoughts so garbled, without going insane. I'm also shocked that so many innuendos for more adult things are in this show, that's supposed to be for children, and then I hear someone at the garage door. I teleport myself immediately and turn off the tv and set to watch whoever comes in and record for blackmail. I then see a girl who I believe to be her younger sister, and she is with a male much older than herself and they go running off to her chambers.

I decided to record it once I learned of what they were doing and then decided to scry for Jörmungandr to pass the time. I know that he probably wouldn't want to see me, but I would like to know if he's safe, however he probably isn't, he's probably messing with some boat in some way. I find him he's been stealing fish from some Icelandic people's boats, and I almost laugh at some of the pictures I find of him on Selene's laptop device.

I then notice that her sister has gone, and I stop recording what she was doing and checked to see if she and her lover were gone by enhancing my senses. Once I was sure the two were gone, I left the security room and sat back in front of the t.v. I change the channel and find an interesting movie called 'Spirited Away' and recorded it because I knew she like these sorts of movies, the ones were the people have big eyes.

She gets home soon after and squeals in delight of the movie, apparently it's almost like a childhood favorite. She sat down next to me after putting away the things that needed to be immediately frozen and became completely entranced by this movie. Then we saw the giant baby and I laughed at it.

"That reminds me of my brother."

"A big baby reminds you of your brother?" She asked incredulously one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, before Thor came to Midguard he was an absolute terror, I swear if he had been king before he was banished he would have gone to war with anyone had they mentioned his name in a way he found mocking."

"Glad he came to our planet then, cause we would have been destroyed by every teenage boy when they learned about him."

"I don't doubt that, so I want to know what is this about learning of my brother as a teenager."

"Oh, we humans usually go to school till about eighteen, that's usually paid for through taxes, as it's a public school system, but there are private schools like the one I go to, my school also has dorms for us, because many of the students there run from abusive families and communities, and sometimes the government, I actually have to go back in like three days."

"You're going to turn me in then, right?"

"Nope, you're going with me."

8

Selene Evans' Pov

He had probably the best face I've ever seen someone make. His eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide and his mouth was open in shock soo wide that it looked almost unhinged. I giggled and he sobered and asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you'll fit in with everyone and most of us are illegal anyways you'll most likely be safe, and besides where would you rather be a high tech and secure mansion surrounded by gifted children that could and might use their powers to help you or a mansion were you could easily be discovered, caught and dragged back to the place you despise so much."

"I believe I'll take the first choice, thank you."

"Well then, I believe we'll be leaving in three days then."

"We shall."

8

3 Days Later

Selene Evans' Pov

Loki seems almost nervous as we get in the car or excited he was drumming his fingers to the beat of the song on the pages of his book. He was completely immersed in the Lord of the Rings books I gave him to try and look calm.

I would be lying if I wasn't nervous as well.

While Loki was in his Jotun form, he absolutely hates that form, as we had packed some parts of his clothes with ice packs, someone blue wasn't exactly welcome either. We really hoped that we wouldn't have to go through a checkpoint of some sort, but not even an hour of driving in we run in to one with police there and its newly set up. We wait in line and Loki puts down his book and hides his hands in his pockets to hide the blue hued skin.

Once we pull up Loki fakes sleep and they ask who he is and I tell them he's a friend of my older brother's that I have to drive to his place because my brother was lazy. They looked at me funny, the older one giving me a mischievous look, but they waved us through anyways.

We were practically whopping with happiness but managed to keep it restrained and decide to just turn on a song that I love, Safe and Sound and we sing to it. The rest of the drive is relatively uneventful except for Loki whining for Starbucks, I swear he's become addicted to the stuff, and we get some coffee because he can be infinitely annoying when he's whining for something.

Then maybe two hours later, at 3:00 pm, we arrived at my school and we grabbed our stuff from the back. We quickly made our way towards the professor's office and even though Kitty tried to talk with me, I said that I had to tell the professor something. She saw Loki and immediately backed off, and after that we made our way relatively unstopped in till we got to the door. I hear Storm and the professors voice on the other side and they stop when I knock.

"Come in," says the ever present calm voice of Charles Xavier and I enter with Loki, I just hopes all goes well.

**Bwahahahahahaha! Cliffy, but still I hope you like.**


End file.
